Time After Time
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: Well, this is my first fic for Zoids, so please R&R! It takes place after Bit leaves the Blitz team...well please R&R! It's my first! B/L!


1 Time After Time  
  
A/N: Hey wassup? This is my first Zoids fic, so please R/R! And this is B/L so if you don't want to read then leave! But if you want to read it anyway, be my guest! Anyway, this fic takes place before/during/after Bit leaves the Blitz team. Like I said please R&R! And if you don't like it please don't leave a bad review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids! And I do not own the song "Time After Time", it belongs to Blaque!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bit! Bit, where are you! Ugh, come on, Bit! BIT CLOUD GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Leena's screams echoed through the hover cargo.  
  
"BIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You think he's gonna get his ass kicked," Jamie asked Brad, while never moving his eyes off the television screen.  
  
"Yeah," Brad responded also watching the television.  
  
"Oh, that's what I thought," Jamie said and the two of them went back to watching the screen.  
  
"BIT CLOUD, where are you!!" Leena screamed again. "I SWEAR I'LL GET MY GUNSNIPER OUT AND…"  
  
"Okay, okay, please don't do that Leena!" Bit said waving his hands in defense.  
  
"Grrrr, Bit what took you so long to answer me!!" She said forming her hands into fists.  
  
"Calm down. It's just that I've never had a woman scream my name over and over again.  
  
"WHAT? BIT!!!"  
  
"Hey, relax, I was just kidding," Bit said backing away.  
  
"Ugh, whatever," Leena said crossing her arms.  
  
"So, why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Oh, uh I, I, uh," she stuttered not remembering what she was going to say, or just not wanting to say it.  
  
"You what?" Bit asked curiously.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were the one who ate my cookies!"  
  
"Um, no not yet," Bit said in denial.  
  
"BIT!!!!!"  
  
"Um, okay, maybe. But I was starving!"  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!!!"  
  
"AAAHHH!! MOMMY! OK I'M RUNNING, I'M RUNNING!" And Bit ran off again with Leena hot on his tail.  
  
~*Later That Day*~  
  
"So, any zoid battles?" Bit asked Jamie, while getting a soda.  
  
"Nope, not any planned yet."  
  
"Okay, well then, I'm gonna go take a nap."  
  
"Okay, see ya Bit." And Bit walked through the base trying to find his room. He still sometimes got lost walking around this place.  
  
"Oh, here it is," Bit said quietly to himself as he stood outside his room. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash down the hall. "What was that?" He asked himself walking down the corridor to investigate the noise.  
  
"Dammit!" He heard Leena scream through the door, followed by another crash. He guessed she was just having a pissed off moment. Then he heard something crash in the room, something that sounded a lot like glass. 'What is she doing?'  
  
"Damn that Bit Cloud!" 'What? Why is she mad at me?' "Why did he have to come here anyway! How could Leon do this to me! Ugh, the day he leaves will be the happiest fuckin' day of my life!" The words pierced his heart like a thousand knives.  
  
"Leena, what did I do," he whispered. "I know I was bad, and ate your food, I just didn't think you really hated me."  
  
And Bit walked back to his room, too soon to hear Leena say, "What are you talking about, Leena? The only you hate him is because he doesn't feel the same way you do." Leena then flung herself on the bed crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*The Next Morning*~  
  
Leena woke up, her nose still a little red from crying all night, and she saw an envelope on her nightstand. Leena, was all it said. She rolled over in the bed, and reached for the envelope, tearing open the seal.  
  
Dear Leena,  
  
Hey Leena! This is Bit! A little weird, I feel like I'm in school, passing notes to you, hehe. Well, anyways, I'm writing to say goodbye. I know, you're probably thinking goodbye, what is he talking about? Well, you know how sometimes in life you just need to go on one of those 'life journeys'? Well, I think it's about time I took one. Maybe I'll see you again someday. Goodbye, Leena.  
  
Love,  
  
Bit  
  
"No! No! No!" Leena screamed as she read the last line. "Bit no!!!"  
  
"Leena? Leena, what's wrong?" Doctor Toros yelled rushing into the room. "Leena, honey, what's wrong? We heard you screaming," he said as Brad and Jamie came in.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"What? Who's gone?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Bit."  
  
"What? Bit's gone why?"  
  
More silent tears flooded down her pale cheeks, and she handed her father the letter, and he read it aloud to them. "What? He really left? How could he!"  
  
Jamie and Doc stood there going on endlessly that he had left without talking to them first. While Brad just stood there and kept a serious and thoughtful look. And Leena just let the tears slip down her cheeks. He was gone and she would never see him again. But the worst thing was that she had never gotten to tell him how she felt about him. 'Bit, how could you do this to us? How could you do this to me?' Leena thought. 'This isn't fair!'  
  
That night, Leena was alone in her bedroom. The room was completely dark, except for the silvery moonlight flooding in through the windows. "Bit," Leena whispered, flinging herself over on the bed and crying even more. She tilted her head to the side, and saw the letter there. She had reread it over and over again that day. "I know this is selfish of me Bit, but I wish you would have stayed here, and found yourself with me," she said quietly. She just sat there and listened to the quiet ticking of her clock. And tears streamed down her damp cheeks.  
  
  
  
Lying in my bed  
  
I hear the clock ticking  
  
I think of you  
  
Caught up in circles  
  
Confusion is nothing new  
  
'Bit, did you really need to find yourself? Or did you leave for something else.' "Oh, Bit, I wish you were here with me now."  
  
Flashbacks, warm night  
  
Almost left behind  
  
Suitcase and memories  
  
Time after…  
  
"Leena, I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. It's my fault you want me to leave, and I know it is, but I still love you. I swear I do," Bit said to himself. Liger let out a small, affectionate roar. "Maybe someday Liger, maybe someday." And the two wandered off into the desert having no set destination.  
  
Sometimes you picture me  
  
I'm walking too far ahead  
  
You're calling to me  
  
I can't hear what you say  
  
A year later and the Blitz team has stopped fighting all together, yet the team has stayed together. Even Brad. Leena makes it seem to everyone that she's fine, and has gotten over Bit leaving, but they all know, that she was truly in love with him, and that she still was. 'Bit, I know you're going to come back here. But I say that to myself everyday, just please let this day be the day,' Leena thought to herself while watching the sunrise.  
  
And you say go slow…  
  
I fall behind  
  
The second hand unwind  
  
"Liger, I have to go back. I have to see her." Liger nodded in response. "All right then, Liger, let's go find the Blitz team."  
  
Only a couple of hours later, Bit found himself only a couple of miles from the Hover Cargo, and he had the urge to turn around. "Liger…" but the Liger kept moving forward. "Liger, I don't think I can." But still, the Liger kept moving. "Please Liger, let's go back!" But the Liger refused. It was no use, the zoid had a mind of it's own, and wasn't going to stop.  
  
"Hey, Doc."  
  
"Yeah, Jamie?"  
  
"There is a zoid approaching the Hover Cargo," Jamie said. "And it's, it's the Liger Zero."  
  
"What?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, definitely. I'm positive."  
  
"Well, then, let's go and welcome Bit back!" Doc cheered. And ran down the halls of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Brad asked Jamie as Doc sped past him.  
  
"Bit is here! Bit is coming back!"  
  
"Bit! Wow, come on then, let's go."  
  
"Hey, where are all of you going?" Leena asked stepping into the room.  
  
"You'll see, come on," Jamie said grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with him. When the got outside, the Liger was standing right in front of them, but the pilot still had not come out.  
  
"Bit…" Leena said her voice trailing off.  
  
The hatch (or whatever you call it) went up, and the pilot jumped out. Bit Cloud was back.  
  
"Bit!" Jamie yelled, running over to him.  
  
"Hey, Jamie," Bit said shaking his hand, and giving him a slight hug. Brad simply shook his hand and welcomed him back.  
  
"Bit, it's so good to see you!" Doc said giving the boy a hug, practically choking him to death.  
  
"Uh, Doc, could you let go, you're hurting me."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. It's just, it's been what, a year?"  
  
"Yeah, I've missed you guys a lot." He looked over the Doc's shoulder. "Leena."  
  
"Bit," she responded simply, then smiled.  
  
"Leena, I can't believe it's been so long!" He said as he walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, a whole, year," she said still smiling.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up, and spun her around.  
  
"Hey, you're making me dizzy! Stop!" She laughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said putting her down, and looking away.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Leena, can I talk to you? Like in private?"  
  
"Um, sure, I guess so," she said as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her along, leaving the other three men in confusion.  
  
"So, what did you want me to talk to me about?" Leena asked. Bit had taken her over the other side of the Hover Cargo. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Leena, why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"What? Bit, I don't hate you!"  
  
"Well, then, let me rephrase that. Why did you hate me?"  
  
"What? I've never hated you. Well, maybe when you first came, I disliked you a little, but Bit, I never hated you. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I heard what you said."  
  
"What? What did I say?" She questioned confused.  
  
"What you said the day before I left. How you wanted me to leave. You WANTED me to leave."  
  
Leena gasped. "No, no Bit! It's not what you think! I didn't mean—"  
  
"I know exactly what you meant," Bit responded, his aqua eyes going cold, and he turned his head toward the ground.  
  
"No, no, Bit! You don't!" She walked over to him, and tilted his chin up. "Bit, listen to me. The only reason I said that was because, because I couldn't have you," she stuttered.  
  
"What? What do you mean you couldn't have me?"  
  
"Bit, what I mean is that I loved you, and I still do, and I hated you because I know you didn't think the same thing about me."  
  
"But, Leena, you said you hated Leon for putting me here with you."  
  
"Bit, I don't hate Leon. If anything, I should be thanking him," she smiled.  
  
"So you meant that? You love me, Leena?"  
  
"Yes, I do," she said. "I'm sor—" but she was cut off when Bit's  
  
lips closed in on hers for the very first time.'  
  
If you're lost and you look  
  
And you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
If you're lost and you look  
  
And you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
"AAAAAHHH! DOC!" Jamie yelled. As Doc, Jamie, and Brad fell in a dog pile.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't hear!" Leena and Bit were just in their own world, happy the they were finally together.  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, well that was a weird fic. But like I said, it was my first one! So please R&R! And there should be more zoid fics on this site! Well, like I said please R&R! And remember, it's my first! 


End file.
